The present invention is directed to an aircraft avionic system and method, and in particular, to a system and method for an equipped aircraft to avoid a potential wake turbulence generated by another aircraft.
While wake turbulence can be a threat to safety of any aircraft, it is particularly dangerous for medium to small aircraft. Such wake turbulence is particularly dangerous immediately before landings and immediately after takeoffs. The task of avoiding potential wake turbulences of other aircraft is made more difficult when a pilot of an aircraft is forced to monitor the position and flight path history of multiple other aircraft.